


do you really believe in destiny?

by ironwing



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: F/M, idk i just want to let my feelings out somewhere after i finished s2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironwing/pseuds/ironwing
Summary: after some time apart, two iron fists find their way back in one another’s life’s.





	1. prologue

she still felt the taste of his lips lingering on hers, almost like they burned their way into her skin, she felt although they have kissed more than just a few times, that this was somehow different. she would find out later why. 

colleen unlocked the door to danny’s and hers apartment, expecting to see him in the middle of the huge room, moving around furniture, or even being done already, proudly presenting it to her. 

she did find a tidy apartment, which amazed her, her eyes widened a little, a smile appeared on her face. maybe it could go back to the way it was, maybe it would even be better than before. 

“danny?” she called out, and upon not seeing him in the living area, she guessed that he must've been in their bedroom, so she turned around to walk in there, but only found another empty room. 

it was only then that her eyes spotted her katana, which she had previously given to danny to bring home, on the counter in the kitchen, along with a letter. 

she immediately knew what this meant. he was gone. her eyes started watering. 

—

i love you, colleen. always. 

she reread the letter numerous times, reading each word carefully again and again. it felt unusual without him here. she checked the closet multiple times. maybe he didn’t bring all his clothes with him. but he did. he took all of them, except one shirt, which was on the bed, that he had previously switched out, before they would leave to look for davos. 

colleen knew that this is what she meant when she said that things would change. she just didn’t know that she wasn’t ready. but she wouldn’t let anyone see that. 

—

even though it wasn’t spoken out, colleen knew that danny and her were broken up, that they would both go their own way. she knew that they had to do that, in order to become their best selves. 

and even though it wasn’t spoken out, she knew they had a pact. 

either one of them would do what they had to do. and sometime along the line it would bring them back to each other. they would just have to wait.


	2. apart

eight months passed, it was the end of july now, since danny left. from joy she knew that ward came with him, that they were somewhere in asia, and that they both haven’t responded to any messages. 

colleen of course hasn’t tried reaching danny yet. she knew he would’ve picked up if he knew it was her, but she also knew that she couldn’t handle hearing his voice without falling deeper into the dark hole, which she somehow managed to get out of. 

being the iron fist was more satisfying and calming that colleen would’ve imagined. it was also more lonely. 

not that she’s been trying to date, no, she simply couldn’t imagine sharing that kind of bond with anyone else other than danny, but other than the occasional bar and movie nights with misty, she didn’t do much out of the non-supernatural style. 

joy barely spoke to her, or anyone else for that matter, which didn’t surprise colleen too much, as the two of them were never anything more than acquaintances. davos was still in custody, and not getting out anytime soon. 

for a while she tried to get a job, something that would take her mind off of the iron fist, but nothing seemed to suit her new lifestyle. she still occasionally helped out at the center, whenever she had some time on her hands though, which was what kept her somewhat sane in the first few weeks. 

colleen was sitting on the floor in the middle of her living room, her eyes closed, as she meditated. 

she was proud of herself, for managing to keep the fist under control, to help her city, and to grow. 

a knock on the door interrupted her meditation. 

—

for months and months, danny has been on the road with ward. 

months and months passed, he sometimes didn’t even know which one it was, in which they followed one trace after the other. 

at some points danny wasn’t sure what they were looking for, who they were looking for. and at some points, at most of them, he just wanted to give up. 

but a part of him, a very tiny one, made him keep going. a part of him that sounded so much like her. 

he missed her. most nights he was close to calling her, he never did though. he knew he couldn’t bare hearing her voice, without having to see her this instant moment. 

so he kept listening to the voice, looking at pictures of her, imagining what she would do in situations. 

most nights he would lay awake, wondering what colleen was doing, thinking about her voice, about the way she was breathing while she was sleeping. one would think it would distract him, make him lose track of his mission, but if anything, it only made him more focused. 

the sooner he was finished, the sooner he would come back. to her. 

—

colleen groaned lightly, as she got up from the floor, onto her feet, and dragged herself to the front door. 

she was annoyed, at whoever was interrupting her right now. 

with a quick swing, the door got opened, and it almost knocked her off her feet. 

“hey.”

colleen gulped. “d-danny?” her breath got stuck in her throat.


End file.
